Cosas Que No Me Acuerdo De Olvidar
by La Dama Azul de Konoha
Summary: A lo largo de tu vida hay ciertas cosas que no te has acordado de olvidar, estoy seguro que esta es una de ellas; cuando te diste cuenta de que estabas enamorada de él. Para mi tu eres lo que para ti es Goenji: la maldición que no nos acordamos de olvidar, que no queremos olvidar.


**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece

.

.

.

.

.

.

El mundo no se detiene ante tu dolor

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **Cosas que no me acuerdo de olvidar**

.

.

.

.

" _Recordar es fácil para quien tiene memoria,  
olvidar es difícil para quien tiene corazón."_

 _Gabriel García Márquez_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A lo largo de tu vida hay ciertas cosas que no te has acordado de olvidar, estoy seguro que esta es una de ellas.

Aunque tú no te acuerdes de esto y aunque yo nunca te lo he dicho, nos conocimos mucho antes de lo que tú crees: en un avión. Tú ibas sola y mirabas perdidamente las nubes que tanto te tranquilizan, las lágrimas recorrían silenciosamente tu rostro y tus manos apretaban fuertemente una sudadera de hombre color naranja, llevabas un montón de estrafalarias pulseras en tus muñecas, pero faltaba una de pinchos, según tú la habías dejado porque pesaba mucho, porque dolía mucho.

Cuando me contaste todo esto estabas bastante borracha, tu resistencia al alcohol siempre ha sido risible y yo te escuche porque quería burlarme de ti, pero al final no pude.

Me dijiste que después del torneo FFI todo había ido de maravilla, entraste a la secundaria Raimon después de que varios de obligaran a ello y continuaste con las amistades que habías iniciado, pero hubo una que se intensifico mucho más de lo que esperabas.

Shuuya Goenji.

Tu color favorito es el negro porque combina con todo, tu segundo color preferido es el verde, y contrario a lo que todos creen no es porque ese sea el tono de tus ojos, sino porque cuando te diste cuenta que estabas enamorada de él todo estaba rodeado de verde, todo olía a verde.

Ese fatídico día para mí y extraño para ti, estaban juntos en el jardín de la casa de Minato, el entrenamiento y los trabajos de la escuela ya habían terminado, estaban descansando silenciosamente bajo el árbol que les cubría el sol, él estaba acostado y tu abrazando tus rodillas, todo era silencio y demasiada quietud para tu gusto y entonces le picaste el ombligo, las costillas y el abdomen hasta que empezó a refunfuñar y se levantó, tú reíste burlona pero no contaste con que se te abalanzara para pagarte con la misma moneda, reíste con fuerza a causa de las cosquillas y el pasto acariciando tu piel, no duró mucho pues te levantaste, lo tumbaste en el pasto y le hiciste cosquillas, sostuviste sus manos con una tuya y sus piernas con tu cuerpo, lo hiciste con tanta saña que él entre risas roncas te dijo que por favor pararas, tú le hiciste caso y muy ufana le restregaste tu victoria.

Goenji frunció el ceño, a él no le gusta perder y a ti tampoco, por lo que comenzó una lucha de egos, de ver quien se rendía primero.

En el segundo round las cosas se pusieron un poco más bruscas y mucho más divertidas, terminaron en un enjambre de piernas, brazos y risas, tenías que tomar sus manos y prácticamente abrazarlo para que no te hiciera nada, en un punto a pesar de que estabas acostada en el pasto y él estaba sobre ti, lograbas tocar sus puntos cosquilludos, tanto así que Goenji mordió tu cuello que quedaba expuesto por el corto cabello rubio, soltaste un gemidito de sorpresa y dolor, con una extraña mezcla de placer –aunque esto último no lo aceptaras hasta mucho después- que él aprovechó para liberarse de tu agarre y darte un ataque de cosquillas que hizo que te pusieras en una posición semifetal, el chico te aprisiono con su cuerpo y solo lograste liberarte quejándote de que era un tramposo porque tenía la sudadera puesta y eso amortiguaba un poco las cosquillas.

Se tomaron un pequeño descanso y tú te alejaste de él, lo observaste a los ojos y le preguntaste si existía algo cómo retirarse con honor, él te respondió que sí, que es cuando una persona reconoce que no puede ganar, no le pudiste responder que eso no existía, que perder era perder y que el honor se perdía por ese simple hecho; porque él se abalanzo de nuevo y tú de nuevo caíste para atrás en el tercer round.

Te sorprendiste de lo fuerte que resulto ser porque te mangoneaba como una muñeca a pesar de que tú resistías con todas tus fuerzas, más de una vez tu nariz se hundió en su pecho y aun así tardaste en nombrar su olor porque no te recordaba a nada común para asociarlo; como Endou que olía a canela o Kidou que olía a madera.

Para Hina, Shuuya Goenji olía a calidez, a fuerza, a protección.

Para ti olía a un amor que no te dejaría dormir por varias noches.

Un amor que nos atormentaría a los tres.

Antes de la siguiente mini batalla Goenji se quitó su sudadera porque tenía calor, porque la sangre de ambos bullía, porque sus ojos brillaban con fiereza y diversión.

Para el cuarto round él no lucia tan cansado como tú, seguías riendo pero tus fuerzas estaban menguando, por lo que recurriste a la misma artimaña que él: mordiste su cuello y curvaste tus labios orgullosa cuando él soltó un quejido audible, pero Goenji te devolvió la mordida al instante en la clavícula, tu piel se erizó y un escalofrió recorrió toda tu columna.

Fue en ese momento que tu pulsera negra con pinchos plateados, tu favorita, se cayó de tu muñeca y él la tomó de un zarpazo para ponérsela en su muñeca, te exigió que le pidieras una tregua y solo así te la devolvería. Te enfurruñaste y en tu posición –acostada con las ramas del árbol haciendo sombra en tu cara- le dijiste que jamás harías algo así, te sentaste y gateaste hacia el lado contrario para tomar de rehén a su sudadera, la apretaste contra tu pecho de la misma forma que lo hacías en el avión y le exigiste lo mismo pero él fingió que no le importaba.

Cuando lo notaste lo suficientemente confiado, intentaste arrebatarle tu pulsera pero él te picó el ombligo, te quitó la prenda y te derrumbó en el pasto, tus manos estaban a cada lado de tu cabeza apresadas por las suyas y su cuerpo estaba sobre el tuyo, su sonrisa victoriosa anunciaba que era el fin de aquel infantil juego.

Pero por primera vez no te importó haber perdido en algo.

No te importó que tus botas nuevas y tu pantalón estuvieran sucios, que tu playera holgada mostrara una parte de tu sostén, que tus músculos dolieran y que la respiración te faltara.

No te importó porque la cara de Shuuya Goenji lucia feliz, porque sus ojos marrones brillaban, porque su sonrisa te gustaba, porque el dije de sol que le habías obsequiado en su cumpleaños tintineaba junto al de su hermana, porque estaba todo despeinado y tenía un montón de hierbitas verdes por todo su ser.

No te importó porque estabas feliz y había sido muy divertido.

Ni siquiera le diste demasiada importancia cuando Minato te preguntó porque olías tanto a perfume de hombre.

Pero cuando me lo contaste la cosa fue diferente, quizá fuera el hecho de que estabas ebria, pero empezaste a maldecir a Shuuya Goenji por todo lo que se te ocurriera. Te referías a él como "maldito bastardo".

Decías que ese "maldito bastardo" no tenía derecho de hacerte feliz, y menos con algo tan cotidiano como eso, que ser feliz era algo que solo podías hacer y decidir tú, que era patético que tu estado de ánimo dependiera tanto de una persona, que no entendías porque querías tanto a ese "maldito bastardo" y que si él había decidido avanzar sin ti, tu harías lo mismo, porque merecías algo mejor.

Pero que a la vez no te acordabas de olvidarle.

Y yo te entendí, créeme que lo hice, porque estaba pasando exactamente lo mismo contigo.

Por eso no pude burlarme.

Por eso cuando aceptaste salir conmigo dude un poco, de ti y de mí, pero me demostraste que me querías por ser yo, que no me veías como un sustituto que mágicamente sanaría tus heridas, eras consiente de que quizá yo podría lastimarte aún más, y a pesar de eso me aceptaste, por eso yo confié.

Y ahora que lo jodí todo, que no soportaste está herida que te hice por la cual vine a pedir perdón, a dejar que me pisotearas a tu gusto, ya no estas.

Y no te puedo culpar, no tengo derecho a hacerlo, pero lo hago.

Porque a pesar de que tienes un montón de pulseras mejores, estoy seguro de que fuiste a reclamar aquella negra con pinchos plateados.

Porque dejaste tu habitación como siempre, solo falta en el armario aquella sudadera naranja que desde hace mucho tiempo dejo de quedarte, pero que a pesar de ello no tiraste.

Porque me dejaste solo, a mí y a mi estupidez.

Porque me engañaste y jamás te acordaste de olvidarlo.

Hina Kirai na, para mi eres lo que para ti es Shuuya Goenji.

La maldición que no nos acordamos de olvidar, que no queremos olvidar.

Maldita bastarda, vuelve.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Escrito el 15 de agosto de 2015._

 _Publicado el 18 de agosto de 2015. 10:53 am._

¿Qué puedo decir? Me gusta crear nuevos personajes para hacerlos sufrir n.n

Y si alguien más quiere gritar "Maldito bastardo" pues hágalo y sha.


End file.
